Mi Castigo
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Naruto estudia en un colegio privado, donde es visto como un pervertido a causa de una chiquillas de secundaria que se mueren por un acostón con el, cansada de la situación la directora del colegio, Hinata, decide que es necesario un severo castigo para el rubio, la pregunta es, ¿quien sera castigado por quien?. One shot AU, Lemon, pasen y lean la historia del par de pervertidos.


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **ATENCION: este one shot puede contener lenguaje vulgar y narración sexual explicita no apta para menores de edad, si la pareja no te agrada abstente de leer.**

Estaba cansado, harto, estaba cabreado y sucio, se sentía asqueroso de más de una forma, no podía creerse que estuviese en la oficina de la directora por sexta vez en la semana, lo peor de todo era que, ¡apenas era martes!, joder, la vida no podía tratarle de peor manera, con 16 años se suponía que ya debería ser más responsable, pero, la cuestión era diferente, se metía en demasiado problemas, todos creían que era un pervertido, y bueno, sí lo era, pero no era necesario que todo el mundo se lo dijese a la cara como si de la cosa más normal se tratase.

Paso una de sus manos por su rostro por décima vez en los últimos 20 minutos, como decía su abuela cuando se enojaba con el abuelo, ¡estaba que se lo llevaba la puta!, ¿Cómo coño se había metido en ese lio de faldas?

Si bien era un pervertido eso no significaba que le gustase estar en broncas por braguitas de niñas, a él le gustaban las mujeres, ¡las mujeres! No las niñitas de colegio con las que solía coquetear para pasar el rato, él estaba en nivel preparatoria, y estaba en broncas por un grupo de zorrillas de primer año de secundaria.

-Uzumaki –hablo cabreada la secretaria de la directora, Mira- la señorita Hyuga te está esperando.

-Vale, vale –suspiro pesado, joder, odiaba a esa secretaria de mierda, era una metiche de primera-

Entro a la oficina de su verdugo, trago duro y empezó a sudar frio, más bien era hielo, eran como cubitos de hielo que resbalaban por su frente, cuello, espalda, pecho, piernas e incluso juraría que logro sentirlos en su trasero, frente a esa diosa, Emm… la directora, como decía, frente a esa mujer le sudaban partes que no sabía que sudaban.

Y es que al entrar y encontrarte con una Diosa griega en todo su apogeo no puede provocar otra cosa más que nerviosismo y excitación como jamás se había sentido, y como no estarlo, estaba el tan indefenso y solo con esa hermosa mujer, aquella mujer de 30 años, joder, ella le duplicaba la edad.

Vio los labios de tan hermosa mujer moverse, pero no escucho nada, estaba concentrado en observarla de arriba abajo, esos cabellos negros azulados que adornaban su cabeza, esos labios gruesos y jugosamente rosados, esos ojos lilas, los delgados brazos, y esas delicadas manos, observo la blusa de botones, era de color lila y dejaba ver el valle de sus redondos senos, eran grandes, no enormes pero eran grandes, y aun siendo grandes eran firmes, redondos y apostaba toda su mesada, ahorros y su paga del trabajo de medio tiempo a que al quitarle el sostén estos rebotarían.

Era un pervertido, lo aceptaba y si, lo aceptaba con orgullo, y como no ser un pervertido frente a semejante monumento de mujer, si la veía y en lo único que pensaba era en sumergir su rostro en medio de sus redondos pechos, esos con los que tanto había fantaseado, se relamió los labios casi por inercia, alzo la mirada y vio en el rostro de la mujer una mirada de confusión, maravilloso, le había pillado, seguramente paso rato hablándole y él ni en cuenta.

-Naruto –hablo la mujer resignada de que su alumno jamás le prestase atención- ¿has escuchado por lo menos algo de lo que te acabo de decir?

-Lo siento señorita Hyuga, es solo que, estaba un poco distraído –podía sentir los latidos de su corazón a toda máquina, si seguía así terminaría con un paro cardiaco-

-Te decía que no puedes seguir de esta manera, no es correcto que andes acosando a las señoritas de nivel secundaria –se levantó de su silla y rodeo su escritorio hasta quedar enfrente de Naruto- de seguir así, tendrás problemas con los padres de esas chicas.

-Le juro que es un mal entendido –debía arrastrarse por misericordia o de otra manera seria suspendido- yo no quería acosarlas, es más, ni las vi, a mí me gustan las mujeres como usted, no esas niñas flacuchas y planas.

-¿Qué dijiste Naruto?

-Que a mi esas niñas planas y flacuchentas no me gustan, si tan solo tuviesen las tetas de usted o su cuerpo, o ese trasero las cosas tal vez serian diferentes, pero están planas, mas planas que una tabla –suspiro con resignación y decepción por la falta de atributos de sus seguidoras, de pronto algo hizo click en su cabeza, había metido las patas, los brazos, el cuerpo entero, la había cagado hasta el extremo- es decir, no es lo que piensa, yo no quise decir eso, digo si lo quise decir pero no todo, es que me… bueno, solo que… Ahhh

-Estas castigado –su voz como siempre era suave, esa mujer jamás levantaba la vos de más, era tan educada y el como el gran idiota que es la había cagado de sobre manera- El sábado a mediodía, sin falta jovencito.

-Sí, señorita Hyuga –bajo la mirada, quería golpearse allí mismo por todo lo que había dicho, ahora estaría castigado el sábado-

Salió de la oficina de la directora y se fue a su salón de clases, solo era una clase más y podría irse con su abuelo Jiraiya a andar por ahí haciendo el vago, tenía que pensar como se lo diría a su madre, seguro le daría la regañiza de su vida.

Llego al salón de clases donde para acabar de joderle la vida le regañaron por llegar tarde, y como si no fuese suficiente, el profesor le dijo que no usara a la directora para justificarse, lo ignoro por completo, ¡que se joda el maestro!, ahora estaba más cabreado que antes.

Paso la última jodida clase, sus amigos le hablaron para ir a saludar a las mismas chiquillas por las que se había metido en problemas, los mando a todos al demonio, lo último que quería es que lo vieran junto a esas zorritas moja bragas, quería irse a casa, tomar un baño y largarse de vago con su abuelo, tomo su mochila y mando todo a la mierda, se iría de peda y lo demás que se jodiera.

Pasaron los días, ya era sábado, era el jodido sábado, estaba fuera del colegio, no había nadie, ni un alma, tal vez la directora lo olvido y no había mandado a ningún profesor, si era así, era genial, se salvaría de pasar 4 horas encerrado en el colegio con algún maestro gruñón, al menos eso pensaba él.

Sonrió con satisfacción, se iría a casa, buscaría el perdón de su amada madre por lo que había hecho el martes y se iría de nuevo con su abuelo, pero esta vez solo a dar una vuelta, la vida era bella, parecía que todo le estaba empezando a salir bien, su suerte estaba cambiando y lo hacía para bien.

Solo se dio media vuelta para regresar a casa cuando choco, su rostro había chocado con algo suave y con olor a lirios, esa suavidad era característica de unos pechos, estaba seguro, después de todo él no era de piedra, había tocado los diminutos pechos de las chicas que tanto le seguían, pero estos eran grandes y la sensación en su cara le decía que eran unos pechos firmes, alzo la mirada poco a poco y se llevó una gran sorpresa, el pecho en el que había enterrado su cara no era otro más que el pecho de su amada directora, Hinata Hyuga.

-Lo siento señorita Hyuga, creí que no vendría nadie y no note que estaba detrás de mí –hablaba tan rápido que ni siquiera el sabia se le estaba entendiendo algo de lo que decía-

-No te preocupes –sonrió como era su costumbre- pasemos, yo me encargare de tu castigo

-Claro

No rezongo, además hacerlo no tendría ningún sentido, en su mente las palabras de aquella hermosa mujer resonaban una y otra vez como un disco rayado, y es que al escuchar eso pudo imaginar más de una forma en la que le gustaría ser castigado por esa hermosa mujer, y para hacerlo más directo, todas esas ideas más que rozar lo indecente, eran por demás indecentes, solo pensaba en una cosa, que ella le castigase con un látigo y no de forma sana.

Camino en silencio justo detrás de ella, la razón por la que él iba en completo silencio era justamente por eso, iba detrás de ella, quien en su sano juicio no se dedicaría a mirar ese redondo trasero en lugar de hablar, seguro que si intentaba decir algo lo único que lograría seria balbucear, llegaron hasta la dirección donde ella le permitió la entrada, dejo su mochila en una de las sillas y se sentó en la otra, mientras observaba a la mujer acomodar las cosas del escritorio a una mesilla un poco más pequeña.

-Naruto –le hablo mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio y cruzaba las piernas con lentitud- acércate, hay algunas cosas de las que quiero hablarte.

-Sí –se acercó temeroso, se sentó cerca del escritorio, justo delante de la imponente dama y trago duro- de que quiere hablarme.

-Te has portado muuuy mal –su voz de alguna manera paso de ser seria, a ser una voz seductora- espero que entiendas que por ese motivo debo castigarte pequeño.

¿Estaba soñando?, que alguien por favor le dijera que estaba soñando, la mujer se había recostado del escritorio y acababa de rosarle la nariz con la punta de su dedo, podía jurar que en ese jodido momento la escucho ronronear, ¿acaso estaba aún ebrio del martes?, o ¿era solo una mala jugada de su sucia y muy pervertida mente?

-Sí, sí señorita, lo entiendo.

-Así me gusta, que seas obediente, que comprendas por qué voy a castigarte, me gusta que sepas el porqué de lo que te digo –se levantó de su cómodo asiento y camino hasta donde su alumno se encontraba sentado-

-…

Naruto no sabía que decir, ¿desde cuándo la falda de la directora era tan corta?, no, la falda era de ese largo desde que llegaron, solo que al tenerla cerca, se lograba ver aún mas de sus hermosa piernas, Naruto cerró los ojos por un momento, ella estaba muy cerca, podía sentir su cálido y dulce aliento chocando con su oreja derecha.

Escucho una sonrisa salir de sus hermosos labios, más que sonrisa era un ronroneo por demás seductor, se acercó un poco más y sintió su lóbulo ser mordido, atrapado en esos rosados labios con lo que tanto había soñado, esos labios gruesos y deliciosos con los que había fantaseado más de una vez.

Hinata se puso frente a él dejándole una perfecta vista de sus pechos, después de todo él ya le había hecho saber que le gustaba verlo, lo vio sonrojado y le pareció dulce, y hasta contradictorio, un pervertido como él estaba siendo intimidado por una mujer, la mujer que el tanto había estado deseando, una mujer mayor.

Le acaricio las mejillas, mientras el poco a poco abrió sus ojos, le sonrió coqueta, diablos, apenas estaba empezando y ya estaba excitada, excitada por un niño, se relamió los labios y lo beso, lo beso con atrevimiento y lo mejor es que él le correspondió, perdió la timidez, el miedo y el nerviosismo de un momento a otro, incluso se había atrevido a meterle lengua, sin duda el pequeño rubio era de cuidado.

-Sentí tu mirada clavada en mi trasero, pequeño –se desabrocho los dos primero botones de la blusa dejando ver aún más de sus pechos- ¿te importa?, hace un poco de calor –menciono con evidente falsa inocencia-

-No hay problema –se sentía con más confianza, uno de sus sueños se acababa de cumplir, la había besado, más bien ella a él y había sido beso con lengua y todo, se sentía por demás realizado-

-Voy a ofrecerte algo, pero –le miro con seriedad y picardía- no lo veas como una recompensa, es más bien un trato entre tú y yo

-¿Qué es? –sentía curiosidad, mucha curiosidad-

-Eso que tanto deseas, mi pequeño pervertido –le acerco sus grandes pechos al rostro de Naruto que se sintió en el cielo- pero a cambio deberás mejorar tu comportamiento y evitar demasiadas visitas a mi oficina.

Ni siquiera se lo pensó, acepto de inmediato, se levantó de la silla dispuesto a tomar lo que le era ofrecido, se abalanzó sobre el cuello de la mujer, que aunque un poco sorprendida se dejó llevar por las gratas sensaciones que el menor le provocaba, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle el camino libre y que se degustara con su cuerpo a diestra y siniestra.

El hombre parecía estar desesperado, bajo hasta los grandes y redondos pechos de la mujer y comenzó a relamer de forma lasciva, arranco con fuerza la blusa que solo estaba abotonada hasta la mitad, desabrocho con fiereza el sostén y como tanto lo había soñado en esas noches calientes, sumergió su rostro en medio de los dos montículos que se alzaban frente a él.

Hinata comenzó a gemir al sentir como le succionaba el pezón derecho, mientras el izquierdo era pellizcado y jalado sin piedad o mesura alguna, estaba mojada y lo sabía, de cierta manera se recriminaba, ¿Cómo ella, una mujer adulta, mojaba su tanga por fantasear con un chiquillo?

Las manos de Naruto deseaban tocar más, soltó uno de sus pechos y bajo su mano hasta alcanzar aquel redondo y firme trasero, ese trasero que se moría por palmear, coló una de sus manos hasta alzar la falda, le estorbaba, apretó el trasero y la escucho gemir, le gusto, joder, le gustó tanto escucharla gemir que ahora estaba mucho más duro que antes.

Poco a poco, entre las caricias nada inocentes, alcanzo aquella zona sensible, hizo a un lado la pequeña tanguita que se encontraba empapada, alzo la mirada y sonrió con satisfacción y la beso, la beso mientras con su dedo índice jugaba con aquel botón rosado que se encontraba erecto, su dedo estaba húmedo con los jugos de la mujer, coló la otra mano por detrás y comenzó a toquetear el agujero trasero provocando los quejidos más fuertes de la peli azul.

-Vaya –la voz de Naruto era burlona y ronca por la excitación- parece que usted es más pervertida que yo, mira que mojarse por su alumno, que chica tan sucia.

-Bueno, que más podía esperar, si al caminar puedo sentir la mirada de mi "inocente" alumno clavada en mi trasero –le arranco la camisa al rubio, mientras con su mirada le demostraba que ella no sería sumisa- a puesto que te has masturbado más de una vez fantaseando con esto, pervertido.

-Me he masturbado en su nombre más veces de las que estoy dispuesto a aceptar –en un movimiento veloz la coloco sobre la mesa de espaldas a él, la tomo de un brazo que coloco hacia atrás para que no se alejase de el- pero justo hoy, voy a cumplir todas, y cada una de esas fantasías-

La tomo del cabello que yacía suelto en su espalda, la tomo con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, la deseaba pero tampoco quería llegar a lastimarla, era un hombre lujurioso no un animal, se pegó más a ella y comenzó a lamer su cuello mientras se restregaba contra el trasero de ella, la escucho gemir con más fuerza, y mordió su oreja izquierda.

Nuevamente la puso de frente a él y se arrodilló, comenzó a bajarle la falda mientras besaba sus piernas, daba algunas mordidas y miraba con atención aquel lugar que no era otra cosa que el mismísimo paraíso, ella alzo sus piernas pada patear la prenda a algún lugar de la oficina quedando solo con la mojada y diminuta tanga roja, tanga que el bajo con los dientes, lo miro hacer su trabajo y sintió que se mojaba aún más, definitivamente ese chico la prendía, y la prendía mucho, como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho.

Se levantó con una sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo lujurioso en sus ojos, la sentó en el escritorio y la abrió de piernas, bajo nuevamente y adentro su rostro en el centro, donde se encontraba el manjar que justo ahora iba a degustar, lo olio, después de todo lo de que era un pervertido no era más que la verdad, con sus manos separo los labios exteriores dejando a la vista la rosada y húmeda entrada, saco su lengua y comenzó a lamer.

-¡JODER! ¡SI! HMMM…. ¡QUE RICO!

Las sensaciones en su cuerpo eran demasiadas, arqueo su espalda y apretó sus pechos, escucho el sonido que provocaba la boca de Naruto en su vagina, estaba enfocado en su labor, succionaba su clítoris e introducía su lengua en la cuevita, y nuevamente subía y bajaba con su venenosa lengua, sintió que sus paredes se contraían, sus piernas se tensaban y su cuerpo se pasmaba, estaba sintiendo el mejor orgasmo de su vida, se corrió en su cara, eran chorros de fluidos y el los bebía como si del mejor vino se tratase, se levantó y se relamió los labios mientras ella aun trataba de componer su respiración.

-Mira que te has corrido bastante –se acercó y comenzó a lamer el blanco cuello, lo mordió levemente y bajo hasta los pechos- pero aun no terminamos.

-Seria decepcionante si ya hubiese acabado

De un salto bajo del escritorio y comenzó a bajar los pantalones del rubio y los bóxers, observo aquel, para su hambrienta vista, hermoso pene que se erguí orgulloso y firme frente a ella, lo acaricio y acerco su rostro a él, lo rodeo con sus grandes pechos al mismo tiempo que lamia el glande con la punta de su lengua, observo a Naruto y lo vio cerrar los ojos mientras un suspiro salía de sus labios, continuo con su labor, subía y bajaba sus pechos apretando el caliente miembro, cuando sintió que iba a correrse lo metió por completo a su boca y con una de sus manos acaricio los testículos, aumento la velocidad y sintió como todos los jugos eran regados en sus pechos, mientras escuchaba un fuerte gemido y la pesada respiración de Naruto.

Luego de haber recuperado la respiración, Naruto le pidió que se sentará nuevamente sobre el escritorio, le abrió las piernas y coloco una de ella sobre su hombro, la acercó un poco más a él y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, Hinata gemía de placer, apretaba sus pechos y escuchaba el lascivo sonido provocado por el chocar de sus cuerpos, el golpeteo de su pelvis con la de su trasero.

Naruto se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla y morderla, mientras que con su mano libre golpeaba aquel firme trasero hasta dejar la zona roja, la sintió más apretada.

-¡JODER! Te estas apretando mucho –su voz se volvió más ronca-

-Voy a correrme de nuevo

Un nuevo orgasmo la invadió, el temblor de sus piernas fue aún más brusco que el anterior, al verse apretado el pene de Naruto este término por correrse dentro de ella, pero eso no le molestaba, no es como que fuese a quedar embarazada, era demasiado cuidadosa para ello-

-Ponte de cuclillas sobre la mesa frente a mí, y con las piernas abiertas –ordeno Naruto-

-¿Por qué quieres que este así? –Estaba cansada, pero vamos que no podía dejar pasar ese buen polvo que el rubio le ofrecía, eso sería como un pecado-

-Bueno, tengo una fantasía –paso su dedo por la vagina de la directora y le sonrió- y es justamente penetrarte en esta posición sobre el escritorio, y muy duro.

Solo termino de aclarar lo que pensaba hacerle y ya la estaba penetrando, justo como el dijo, duro, joder, le estaba dando tan duro que sentía que se partiría por la mitad, sus jugos a cada penetrada caían en el escritorio, y el sonido, joder, el sonido solo lograba excitarla más, estaba a punto de correrse, iba a llegar, sería el tercer orgasmo, lo sentía cerca, pero parecía que el muy maldito de Naruto quería castigarla un poco, salió de ella bruscamente y la puso de espaldas, hizo que se inclinase un poco más hacia adelante dejándole por completo una visión extensa de aquel glorioso trasero.

Fui hacia donde la vio dejar su bolso y de allí saco un vibrador morado, lo había visto mientras ella pasaba a su lado después del choque que tuvieron, lo coloco en la entrada de la joven directora y ya estando dentro lo encendió, varios gemidos salieron de su boca, se mordía el labio y masajeaba sus pechos, el separo sus nalgas y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente por detrás, nuevamente los gemidos subieron de volumen.

-¡JODER¡ ERES GRANDIOSO…. HMMM…. MAS, MAS, MAS… OH SI ¡NARUTO-KUN DAME MAS!

-HMMMM…. Mira que pervertida eres

-SI, SOY UNA PERVERTIDA.

-¡AHHHH!, eso me encanta, tu trasero es más delicioso de lo que imagine.

Como una corriente eléctrica, un nuevo orgasmo invadió su cuerpo, pero aun así Naruto no dejo de penetrarla, con el cuerpo sudoroso y con los temblores del fuerte orgasmo siguió resistiendo a la virilidad de su joven amante, Naruto lamia su espalda mientras la penetraba veloz y con más fuerza, el orgasmo lo estaba alcanzando, la penetro con mayor profundidad, estaba en su límite, sintió las vibraciones recorrerle desde la espina dorsal hasta la punta del miembro, y nuevamente la lleno con su semilla, pero esta vez fue el ano, la sintió temblar y la abrazo aun sin haber salido de su interior, la intensidad del orgasmo hizo que el vibrador saliera volando, sus piernas no resistieron y cayo sentada en el escritorio rodeada por los brazos del rubio.

-Espero que tu pene este flácido cariño –trataba de controlar su respiración mientras Naruto la recostaba sobre su regazo- He tenido 4 orgasmos y ya no puedo más, no vine preparada mentalmente para tanto.

-Todavía puedo, pero –le dio un beso en la mejilla- guardare "vidas" para la próxima sesión.

-Procurare alargar tu castigo la próxima vez.

Las dos horas restantes que quedaban del castigo programado, las usaron para descansar y recuperar fuerzas, Hinata se sentía bendecida de tener un auto, porque estaba hecha polvo, Naruto tenía más energía de la que ella imaginaba, le había dado y no precisamente consejos, hacía tiempo que se había sentido atraída por él, pero se lo guardo, después de todo él era un jovencito de 16 años y ella una mujer de 30, pero cuando él dijo que le gustaba sus tetas y su trasero, joder, se sintió de maravilla, feliz, sonaba enfermo pero así había sido.

Naruto estaba feliz, más que feliz, la directora de la escuela, aquella con la que tanto fantaseo desde secundaria le había permitido cumplir sus fantasías, y mejor aún, le dejo esperanzas de un nuevo encuentro, no le importaba que ella fuera mayor que él, le importaba que le gustaba, le importaba que ella se mojaba por él, que ella lo deseaba.

Antes de marcharse del colegio, acomodaron y limpiaron el escritorio, Naruto levanto el vibrado que aún se encontraba húmedo y sonrió con perversión, se lo entregó a la mujer y le dio un nalgada, se dieron un último beso, y ambos se fueron de allí.

Las cosas para el joven Uzumaki realmente pintaban diferente, ahora la directora del mas importante colegio privado de Japón, era su amante, ella cumplía sus fantasías y él la hacía sentirse viva, llevaban más de un año con una relación ilegal, le había comenzado a tomar cariño, no es que no la quisiera, era que ahora era diferente, ya no solo la deseaba, ahora se sentía feliz de verla, tal vez estaba enamorado de su amante, era absurdo, pero era un idiota, un idiota con suerte, un idiota enamorado, lo que había comenzado como un castigo, termino siendo la mejor experiencia de su vida, el inicio del paraíso.

FIN

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, es uno de los más largos que he escrito, se lo dedico especialmente a una amiga muy querida que ama el lemon, preciosa, aquí está tu regalo, un NaruHina fuerte, y con diferencia de edad como te gusta, espero que sea el tono de lemon que te gusta y no haberme quedado corta mi pequeña pervertida, sin más me despido, recuerden que para sugerencias dejen un Review, pero siempre con el debido respeto que me merezco como escritora, bueno nos leemos luego y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
